


Penny Lick

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [196]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Closeted Character, Drabble, Flirting, Forbidden Love, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Thomas tugged at his shirt collar as he lay in his deckchair.





	Penny Lick

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone unfamiliar with the term, a "Penny Lick" is a cheap ice cream/lolly, very popular many years ago and providing ample opportunities for innuendo in true Carry On style.

Thomas tugged at his shirt collar as he lay in his deckchair. The heat was becoming unbearable, it was 40 degrees in the shade and he’d unbuttoned his shirt as far as he dared while under the watchful eye of Mr Carson, who, while melting himself, was still determined to maintain proper standards and decorum. 

“How do you manage in this heat?” Thomas panted to Jimmy, who was lounging quite happily in the sun opposite. “Your bones made of asbestos or something?”  
“Just naturally hot, I suppose. You can have a penny lick if you like, Mr Barrow.” Jimmy winked.


End file.
